Surgical guides are typically generated based on computed tomography (CT) image data, and provide a dentist with guidance as to an optimal location for drilling into a jaw bone of a subject during implantation of dental implants.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,489 to Shalev and Gross, which is assigned to the assignee of the present patent application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for modifying a property of a brain of a patient, including electrodes applied to a sphenopalatine ganglion (SPG) or a neural tract originating in or leading to the SPG. A control unit drives the electrodes to apply a current capable of inducing (a) an increase in permeability of a blood-brain barrier (BBB) of the patient, (b) a change in cerebral blood flow of the patient, and/or (c) an inhibition of parasympathetic activity of the SPG.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,033 to Shalev et al., describes a method for treating a subject, comprising positioning at least one electrode at least one site of the subject for less than about 3 hours, applying an electrical current to the site of the subject, and configuring the current to increase cerebral blood flow (CBF) of the subject, so as to treat a condition of the subject. The site is selected from the list consisting of: a sphenopalatine ganglion (SPG) of the subject, a greater palatine nerve of the subject, a lesser palatine nerve of the subject, a sphenopalatine nerve of the subject, a communicating branch between a maxillary nerve and an SPG of the subject, an otic ganglion of the subject, an afferent fiber going into the otic ganglion of the subject, an efferent fiber going out of the otic ganglion of the subject, an infraorbital nerve of the subject, a vidian nerve of the subject, a greater superficial petrosal nerve of the subject, and a lesser deep petrosal nerve of the subject.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,561,919 to Shalev et al., describes apparatus for application to a subject, including an elongated support element having a length of between 1.8 cm and 4 cm, and having proximal and distal ends; and one or more electrodes fixed to the support element in a vicinity of the distal end thereof, and adapted to apply an electrical current to a sphenopalatine ganglion (SPG) of the subject. The apparatus further includes a receiver, fixed to the support element, and electrically coupled to the electrodes; and a wireless transmitter, adapted to be placed in an oral cavity of the subject, and to be wirelessly coupled to the receiver. Other embodiments are also described.